yoursolarsystemfandomcom-20200213-history
Archive:Ixra/roleplay
51.5: A probe from KM-56, KM6's system fails. *'51.5:' KM6 emergency crash lands in a densely populated area of Laktra. (Killing no one, it just attracts attention) -Atomic7732 *'51.5:' The ruler of Industrix evacuates everyone from the crashing zone, sending a big part of it's military to the area while trying to hide the event from everyone else. *'51.6:' A soldier examines the crashed probe, searching it carefully. "Uto klakvon ilkjet auto, nok skalvon! Ilkjoy klakvon ilkoy?" - Bla *'51.6:' One of the Tripe on the mission emerges badly hurt. "Ishtar? Meelk!" (translation "What? (frightened)") Atomic7732 *'51.6:' The people at the crashing site become chocked as they hear about the never before seen species with the advanced technology. The soldier hopelessly says "Ilka kolx-konta...". The soldiers request help, capture and move the unknown species inside a bunker, confiscating everything they're afraid of. - Bla *'51.7:' The one Tripe that was in the spacecraft has no clue what is happening. Atomic7732 *'51.7:' The scientists and language experts from Industrix work hard to communicate with the alien. They point at themselves and say "Zarva" from time to time, while trying to combine other objects with simple words. Sometimes they also point at themselves and say "ilka", and then at the one they're speaking to, saying "ilkoy". Afterwards, they always say "ilkoy konta?". They have also tried to combine a word with doing an action or a positive response, "kola", and one with a negative response, stop or forbidding an action, "kolxa". - Bla *'52.0:' The Tripe understood that they are Zarva but not much elese, every once in a while the Tripe would point at one of the Zarvans and say with a questioning tone, "Zarva?". He was studying them, but had no clue a way to get back. *'52.0:' The Zarva answers "kola" in an answering, agreeing tone. "Ilka Zarva. Ilkoy...?" the Zarva asks, while pointing at the alien it's speaking to. - Bla *'52.2:' The Tripe is still puzzled to many words. In response to "Ilka Zarva. Ilkoy?" the one Tripe has always tilted it's head in question. It says "Ilkoy? ... Zarva? ..." the Tripe pauses, "Ilka Tripe," he then shows a star map. Atomic7732 *'52.3:' "Kola!" The Zarvas answer, and begin to cheer. They look at the starmap. "Zarva... Uto...? (points at a star) Ixra?... (points at another) Tripe?" *'52.3:' "Krarr... Ixra, Zevib. KM-56 krarr." The Tripe says. (points to star) "KM-56", he says. -Atomic7732 *'52.4:' "Ilka konta. Ilka Ixra, ilkoy KM-56." The scientist says. It points at the Tripe, "ilkoy..." (points at the Tripe) "nra Ixra nar KM-56?" (points down to Ixra, then a route to KM-56). *'52.4:' "Nra? Nar?" The Tripe was puzzled -Atomic7732 *'52.6:' "Nra" (the Zarva points at the place it is standing and walks away from it)... "Nar" (the Zarva points at a place and walks towards it). *'52.7:' "... Krarr... Zevib!", the Tripe nods. -Atomic7732 *'52.7:' "Ylka..." (points at itself and the other Zarvas) "kolvon jokvon ilkoy." "Jokvon..." (tries to demonstrate the word by taking a model of a cliff with one person nearly falling down, yelling "ilka kolvon jokvau!", then someone comes and helps it, saying "ilka jokvon ilkoy". "Nolto ylka jokvon ilkoy?" The Zarvan asks, not knowing how it could help the Tripe to get back. It has a second thing to ask about the Tripe language: "Nar - krarr?" And about another word: "Kola - zevib?" *'52.9:' "Krarr ip kolxa. Zevib ip kola." The Tripe says hoping the Zarvas would understand. "Frishuvv..." (points at some metal) "shim, xar..." (tries to show air) "kolkate." (shows a hand motion with hands moving away). Tripe Language-Atomic7732 *'52.9:' "Ilka konta. Ilkoy kolvon xar shim frishuvv." (one of the scientists finds some metal and some boxes with the Laktran air). "Zevib?" - Bla *'52.9:' "Zevib!" the Tripe says. "kolkate..." (shows spreading hand motion) "firshuqik" (points at light making buzzing sound). He did not like that it was hard to communicate. He wishes they knew his language. -Atomic7732 *'52.9:' "Ilka kolx-konta..." the Zarva said hopelessly. It needed some time to think. "Ilka prellvon ilkoy xar shim frishuvv." (the Zarva gives the Tripe the boxes containing air and the metal) "Nuxto, ylka draxjovau." (the Zarva leads the Tripe into a workshop where the spaceship had been placed) "Nuxto, trakkovayt" (the Zarva shows the Tripe the place with the tools)... "Zevib? Ilkoy konta?" - Bla *'53.1:' "Kolkate xy firshuqik." the Tripe said again. (picks up a wire). The tripe connects the wire to a light, which then glows. -Atomic7732 *'53.1:' "Fssssh-boom!" A rocket hits the ground not far from the bunker. "Tripe nar KM-56 naxto.", the Zarva said, pointing at the spacecraft and a thing that could look like a watch. "Axkravau..." (the Zarva tries to demonstrate the serious problem showing a board with soldiers shooting each other. It then shows a map showing an invasion in Industrix, indicating that the attacker would probably reach the bunker on 53.3) "Tripe brokvon trokkovayt", the Zarva says, trying to draw mechanical parts, telling the Tripe to do the same, pointing at the spacecraft. - Bla *'53.2:' "KOLKATE!!!! FIRSHUQIK!!!!" The Tripe quickly grabs a bowl and two canisters. He sets up the apparatus to split the water in the air. The Tripe then takes the canister and labels one "Hygorogis", and the other "Oxybolc". The Tripe puts them in a cooler. Meanwhile, he then goes to fix up some damages with some tools and the metal. Once the rocket was fixed, the Tripe took his canisters and poured them into the fuel tanks. *'53.2:' "Krakol." The Zarvas begin to set up a ramp for the spacecraft, but they didn't have advanced technology, so they needed help from the Tripe. They began to prepare the roof of the bunker so that it could be opened. - Bla *'53.2:' "Iokep" The tripe motioned at the long metal pole. "Lop" He showed the circular device with a hole. "Ik" (points up). *'53.2:' "Ilka koyto konta", the Zarva said insecurely, but then made the metal pole fit into the device. "Frollvay koykol" a voice said from the ceiling meanwhile, indicating that the roof was ready to be opened. "Ilkoy koykol?" - Bla *'53.2:' "Ers". The Tripe said. He then pointed at the roof and started the pre-burn. -Atomic7732 *'53.3:' The roof was opened and the Zarvas were ready to let the spacecraft launch. *'53.3:' The Zarvas look more and more serious and some of them panic from time to time. Outside loud noises from the military can be heard, slowly becoming louder and closer as the time passes. *'53.3:' The Tripe gets in the craft and itnitiates the liftoff engine... And he's gone! -Atomic7732 *'53.4:' Master, i detected the a Star, 2 even. it looks like a Star Behind Star system -GigaNova *'Response to the above message: '''If the message was to Atomic7732 and his Tripe-empire, please move or enter it on his KM-56-page (I looked on your solar system, where it looked like it was written to him). :) - Bla *'60.1:' Four Solar Dates late the KM8 probe officially enters the system. *'60.2:' KM8 executed trajectory correction to land on the West Continent of Ixra c. *'60.2:' KM8 comes in for areocapture *'60.2:' KM8 executes orbital correction around Ixra c. *'60.2:' KM8 uses KM8-AB5 (KM8 des. of a moon of Ixra) to come in for landing. *'60.2:' KM8 executes sucsessful landing, unlike the KM6 probe. Atomic7732 *'60.3:' A farmer in Eastautarkia panics and flees as it sees the probe. The message quickly spreads to the rest of the society, spreading fear in the people. The military arrives at the location, yelling with a peaceful voice: "Ylka - novau!" *'60.3:' All three tripe get out of KM8. "Ilka Tripe!" One speaks out to a member of the Zarvan Eastautarkian Military. *'60.3:' The military of Eastautarkia is surprised, but after a moment of first silence and then lots of talking, the soldiers begin to approach the Tripe. They hold up a large decorated book-like thing. "Gruxvon!" a Zarva said, causing everyone to begin to bow and kneel to the book. Now, the Zarvas turn their faces towards the Tripe. *'60.3:' The three tripe are dumbfounded, and two say "Ishtar?" the other one stands there, confused. *'60.4:' The Zarvas move the Tripe to a jail, where the guards watch them from outside the cell, holding the book. Sometimes, the guards say "gruxvon", and everyone around begin to bow and kneel to the book-like thing. But they always stare at the Tripe afterwards with an angry look. *'60.5:' the Tripe were still puzzled. "Krarr ylope..." One said. *'60.5:' The guards try to move the Tribe to bow and kneel to the book-like thing, threatening them with weapons. They grow more and more angry. *'60.6:' The Tripe are puzzled but come to realization that this book-thing is sacred and follow along, but unknowingly. *'60.6:' The guards let the Tripe out of the jail, and they are now free to explore Eastautarkia as they want, followed by just a few hundred guards. *'60.7:' The Tripe have no clue what to do or where to stay. *'60.7:' Suddenly a pair of local citizens run towards the Tripe, carrying a dead citizen, crying "Jokvon! Ylka ukvon! Kolxa plakno!". The citizens apparently show symptoms of plakno, which is a dangerous parasitic disease on Laktra, while their dead citizen also clearly has died of the disease. *'60.9:' "Krarr pa Zevib ilkfo..." The Tripe go try to search for their ship, they ask many Zarvans "Viel cdis?". But to no avail. *'60.9:' The citizens don't understand the Tripe, and they're generally scared of them. The guards don't understand the Tripe either, but try to show signs with their hands, trying to make the Tripe use their hands to show what they're talking about. *'62.4:' The Tripe have no clue how to find their ship, one Tripe shows the guards some metal, and points up. *'62.4:' The guards lead the Tripe back to their ship, and give them some containers with people who have died from the disease called plakno. *'62.4:' The Tripe are totally confused about the containers. "Ishtar?" One of the Tripe backs away, and another points at the containers, shrugs and does a shooing motion. *'62.4:' The guards show the Tripe some medicine, while pointing at the Tripe, and then at the containers. *'62.4:' The Tripe take the medicine, then they both say "Quiffo!" and smile. They then get in the ship and leave. Concluding that this was not the time to discover stuff about the Zarvans, nor the Zarvans discover of them. *'Newer roleplay''' Category:Archives